Dao Fei Feng
Dao Fei Feng was a direct descendant of the Morning Dao Sect. He was a grandson of Great Sect Elder Dao Hua Lin and older brother of Dao Fei Xian. Appearance Dao Fei Feng was a young man. He was half-naked. His hair spilled all over his shoulders, and a primitive, savage presence spread out from his body.Ch. 1051 History Book 5 Dao Fei Feng specially waited for Dao Kong with his companions. He tried to intimidate him so that he would give up on his title of Dynast on his own. After acting arrogantly, Su Ming, who looked like Dao Kong, ordered to take his head and hang it on the bow of his ship. Huo Kui's and Zhu You Cai's powers were hidden, so Dao Fei Feng and his companions were just laughing. When Flame Fiends’ Progenitor presence spreaded out, they expressions changed, recognizing him as a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death. A huge palm of flames killed all of his companions. He was saved by the gigantic egg. Dao Fei Feng tried to call it a competition between members of family, so that Huo Kui would back off. When he didn't, Dao Fei Feng brought a white plate from Sect Elder Chamber, but Huo Kui couldn't care less and was keep attacking. A protective screen of light of the egg kept him alive. When it broke, he was badly wounded and called for his ancestor. Then a black head of a dog rushed out from within to bite Flame Fiends’ Progenitor. The bald crane was angry and felt humiliated, after seeing the black dog, becasue it was transforming into a black dog, when it was running with Xiao Huang.Ch. 1052 As a beast with seven dog heads came out, Su Ming called for all galactic warships to attack. The beast protected Dao Fei Feng and escaped with him. Su Ming caught up to them and slapped the beast. Six of the seven heads exploded and thebeast just ran awway without bothering about Dao Fei Feng. Su Ming send the Life Inequity Spear and it pierced and pinned the beast at his warship. When Su Ming was upon Dao Fei Feng, the latter called for his grandfather. Dao Hua Lin quickly showed up and crashed against Su Ming's hand. He introduced himself as a Great Sect Elder and asked to help save face. They clashed again, and Dao Hua Lin warned Su Ming to not make him an enemy.Ch. 1053 When Su Ming flatly asked, who he even was, a Great Sect Elder was raging, because he had quite a high status and everyone who met him would be polite to him. They tried to leave, but Su Ming grabbed Dao Fei Feng and impaled him to the warship. His Nascent Divinity and soul had been crushed.Ch. 1054 Powers Dao Fei Feng was half a step into Solar Kalpa Realm. He owned a Sacred Constellation Robe. He had a gigantic egg, which looked like a stone. It had mighty pressure. It could create a protective screen of light. Inside was a black beast with seven dog heads. It could withstand attacks of Almighty in Mastery Realm. Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters